FANGIRLLICIOUS! D
by xRimiChii
Summary: VAMPIRE KNIGHT x KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA CROSSOVER;; ZERO x USUI SMEX AHEAD! ;D


Bright, standout-ish white hair was flicked out of the teen's eyes carelessly as he stared out of the rectangular window pensively. Dire, impassive purple irises, which complimented the boy's cold personality perfectly, examined the quickly passing landscape with minimal interest. It was, once again, Zero Kiryuu first day of school—and to say that he didn't care would be the understatement of the century.

The boy had to have been to over fifty-three different schools during his life-span of seventeen years, and first days were, by now, something he was far too use to. He briefly wondered when he had stopped getting that crawling feeling in his skin and butterflies in his stomach, as he used to, as a child.

Flashes of images and swirling thoughts of his dead adopted father plagued his mind, as he remembered nervously squeezing the make-shift guardians hand in fright on his first day of kindergarten. The man had smiled at the little boy, though, and patted his head, reassuring him with prideful, bouncing words of the utmost sureness. The boy, Zero mused, had smiled back at his guardian, perked just by the few reassuring words the man had uttered—Zero sighed wistfully. Everything had been so simple when he was five.

The limousine—which happened to be what the seventeen year old was riding in—slowly halted to a stop in from of a large, gated building. The brown haired American driver of the vehicle turned to face Zero, brushing nonexistent dust from his suit out of habit. "Master… erm… Keru?"

"Kiryuu," The white-haired teen immediately corrected, opening the limo's door bye himself and stepping out. "Keep the change,"

The driver blinked as the door closed, and turned to look back at the seat which the kid had been sitting it—three crisp hundred bills lay there, and as he reached back, making sure he got the number correct, he glanced back at the kid.

"Whoa… lucky," The driver murmured to himself, pulling away quickly, hoping the boy didn't realize he had obviously left far too big of a tip for the man.

**.: U** **и b я є α k α b ℓ є :. **

"Girl," Usui's eye twitched at the drunken sounding voice, as his cousins gender, once again, was proved obviously hard to guess. I mean the fact that he had no breast and a cock obviously didn't say anything to the world.

"You ain't aloud in my fucking hallway without payment," The man slurred, and Usui slowly turned around to see a tall asian man staggering towards the brown-headed student-counsel freshman. He was obviously so drunk that he was incapable of standing straight on his feet; Usui's eyes twitched, his face fearless and thoroughly pissed, as he stared unblinkingly at the jerk off who dared to call one of his few friends, and never the less a _family member_ a _lady_.

"Oh? And since when the fuck did this hellhole start letting students buy the hallways, dip shit?" He seethed irritably, knuckles clenched, ready to take a good swing at the confused senior football jocks.

One of the drunks staggered towards Usui confusedly, squinting for a moment as though just seeing him for the first time—he flinched at the cold look in his eyes, before smirking slightly and building himself up to full-height. "Usui? You wanna fight, you sissy-man?"

Usui almost laughed—_almost. _After all, being 5'7, and having a slender but muscular body. His face was angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which always seemed to be semi-messy, was a rather unusual shade of blonde—one that very few people in Japan, where he originally was from, possessed—then again, since moving to the U.S. he hadn't had any comments on it.

The drunks' eyes narrowed again, before he smirked, and shook his head.

"W—whas up with that, Usui?" The bulky teen asked, slur filling his tone. "Gotta have some backup to 'beat me up'? Cuz either way, ya gotta pay the fin-ne."

Usui looked behind him with a scowl, to see what the hell the drunken morons were talking about. He saw an oblivious looking teen approaching the scene, a white crop of hair clear on his head. His eyes were downcast and his eyelashes were clearly long, dark, and overly-feminine. But he was rather tall, too—maybe 5'9 or so—and had a slightly more muscular build then Usui.

Usui watched in slight annoyance as the labeled "interruption" approached the scene, stopping only a moment to glance at the pissed Usui, the girl-ish Yukimura (who was currently hiding with a rather frightened expression behind Usui's back), and three jocks, before continuing through the hallway at a normal pace.

Hearing footsteps approach, he spun around and caught the wrist of the drunk before a hand could successfully land on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked tonelessly, purple orbs staring unblinking into the teen's coal black irises. He tried to lash out his other arm to hit the seventeen year old, only to have him catch it midway with ease. The teen's lips were now pressed into a fine line, as he twisted one of the drunk's wrists and kneed him in a rather sensitive area. He moaned and fell to the ground, clutching at his injured point, in obvious pain.

"Don't touch me," He murmured in monotone, and turned, stepping over the man on the ground, who was weeping loudly, a string of profanities flying from his mouth.

_Pathetic._

—

**xRimiChii here~! '3~ Okkaeee… soo, I know this is REALLLLLLY similar to maii D. Gray Man story (starry Yullen, of course!) but the plot will be VERREHHH different! SOOO I love chu enjoyed this smex (Well, eet WILL beh smex/) ;DD.**

**PLUSHIIIEEE (100% cotton 'ND 100% FANGIRL)! xDD totalllly inspired this pairing! KAWAIII SMEXXII YAOI FTW! [[CHECK OOUT MAII YOUTUBE ACCOUNT NAOO CUS CHU KNOO CHU WANNAAA~! xD]]**

**The username ish obviously beh "xRimiChii" b.c. eet beh an awesomename! (ANYTHING WITH CHII ATTATCHED TOO EET ISH BEH EQUAL TO SMEX! CHU KNOOOW EET IZZ!) **** CHU ALL~! **

**SO BEH FAITHFUL READERS TO THIS SMEX, KAY? ;DD **


End file.
